Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A light detection and ranging (LIDAR) device can detect objects in its environment by transmitting light into the environment and receiving a portion of the transmitted light that has reflected from the objects in the environment back toward the LIDAR device. The received light can be detected by one or more photodetectors. For example, the LIDAR device can include an optical system that focuses the received light onto one or more photodetectors.